


Aftermath

by bluflamingo



Category: Castle
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Knockdown, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Knockdown, Jenny takes care of her boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I know the episode aired years ago, but I've just main-lined seasons 1-5 of Castle and got this little story stuck in my head, so I figured I'd write it out.

Jenny's mostly gotten used to the fact that she's dating a cop – and having some kind of relationship with his best friend and partner in more than just a work sense – but that doesn't change how she can't relax completely until they're both home and safe for the night. The best compromise she's managed is going to bed and dozing off with her phone on the nightstand, waiting for a message to say things are okay.

She startles out of foggy sleep when the phone rings, the precinct's number on the screen. Jenny smiles as she answers, expecting to hear Kevin's voice, warm and low at the end of the day.

"Jenny? This is Kate Beckett."

"Oh God." Jenny nearly drops her phone, fear clenching ice cold in her stomach. "What's happened?"

"Everything's fine," Kate says calmly. "Ryan and Esposito were taken and briefly held earlier this evening, but they're fine."

"Captured? Who would –" Javi and Kevin are ridiculously protective of each other, even beyond being cops and armed. Anyone who could get to the two of them wouldn't do it just to hold them. "Where are they?"

Jenny hears Kate take a couple of breaths and when she speaks again, some of the calm reassurance is gone. "They've both been taken to the ER with minor hypothermia, but the doctors are already talking about sending them home. Honestly, I think their pride is more injured than anything else."

"Okay." Jenny takes a deep breath. "Which hospital?"

*

Kate's gone when Jenny arrives at the hospital, leaving behind a note to say that Kevin and Javi both have the next couple of days off. A nice nurse assures her that the both of them are fine and will likely be signed out in the next few hours, before showing Jenny to a private room that has Castle's hand all over it. 

There are two beds in the room, but Javi and Kevin are sitting together on the one by the window, IV poles next to them. Both of them are in sweats, Kevin wrapped in a blanket and huddled against Javi, head down and eyes half-closed. Jenny can't see in the blanket, but she's pretty sure they're holding hands. 

Jenny closes the door softly, but apparently not softly enough – both of them jump, two pairs of wide eyes in washed out faces turn to her. 

"Jenny." Kevin's voice is rough and his hand shakes when he reaches out to her. Just for a second, Jenny really wants to get Kate back on the phone and shout at her, because Kate made this sound like nothing, not like her boys pressed close together, obviously hurting.

"Hey, baby." Jenny wraps an arm around each of them, shivering a little at how cold their skin is. Kevin presses his face to her neck, his hair cold and wet. Jenny swallows down the sob in her throat. 

"He's okay," Javi says as Jenny leans away. His frown deepens when Kevin doesn't life his head from Jenny's shoulder. 

"And you?" 

Javi grimaces. "They didn't do anything to me," he says darkly. "Hey, no, don't fall asleep."

Jenny jostles Kevin gently when he doesn't respond to Javi. "Do what he tells you, baby. We'll go home soon, you can sleep there. You too, Javi." She fixes him with her best school teacher glare, and just manages a faint smile when he subsides without arguing.

*

"Javi! Javi!"

Jenny's wrenched from early morning sleep by Kevin's hoarse, panicked shout and the feel of him wrenching away from her embrace. 

"Hey, whoa, no, come on," Javi says from somewhere close as Jenny fumbles for the light switch. When she snaps it on, she sees Javi holding Kevin, who's slumped in his arms, one hand fisted so tight in Javi's T-shirt that Kevin's fingers are white. "It's okay, we got you."

Jenny touches Kevin's should lightly, unsure what exactly's going on. His free hand, still wrapped in the sheets, closes around her wrist a moment later, almost hard enough to hurt. 

"We're safe," Javi says against Kevin's hair. Kevin shudders, hunching in on himself and pressing close to the two of them with a sharp, hurt noise.

Jenny kisses his cheek, his ear, the corner of his eye, then, for fairness, Javi's cheek as well. The two of them finally feel warm and even with Kevin tense and shaky in their arms, Jenny starts to relax. "Nightmare?" she asks.

Kevin draws in a shuddering breath, then another. "They shot me. There wasn't – they were hurting you."

"That's not what happened," Javi says firmly. "We're both fine, we're out of there."

Kevin doesn't say anything, just breathes hard.

"Love you," Jenny says, looking at Javi so he knows she doesn't just mean Kevin. "Sleep some more, all right?"

The three of them end up curled close under the thick quilt that only usually comes out in the winter, Kevin's face against her throat, Javi's arm around both of them. In the dark, the catch of Kevin's breath, close to a sob, sounds loud, but they all three ignore it, same way Jenny ignores the dampness of tears against her skin. 

"Everything's okay now," Javi says, looking at Jenny. "Everything's going to be okay."


End file.
